


Masquerade

by Spinzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inspired by Music, Masks, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Keith has never been on a blind date like this one, but there's a first time for everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link for the song included in the text
> 
> For Kallura Smut Month prompts "Feel the rhythm" and "public spaces"

Keith pushed his way through the throngs of sweaty bodies as he made his way to the dance floor. He’d been told to meet her there, in the middle of the chaotic mingling of masked revellers. Despite the fact that the party had just started the smell of sex already lingered in the air. If it were not for the loud music he imagined his ears could have confirmed his suspicions.

 

The venue was an ornate ballroom, the location unknown to the average citizen. From the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse, save for the large security detail. This wasn’t a place just anyone could access, after all; it existed solely for the wealthy and the powerful. And-- despite his position as the CEO of Voltron-- he felt a bit like a fraud being there.

 

Whoever built the place put a lot of attention into the details. Shadows stretched lazily across the floor from blue lights that circled the baseboards, but the ceiling was lit by silver candelabras which offered only traces of orange light. Flickering flames gave the illusion that the scrollwork was dancing across the vaulted eggshell-colored canopy, creating an aura of old-country aristocracy. 

 

He himself was dressed according to code. His tailor-made suit looked like it was plucked from the cover of a romance novel. Black cropped pants that hugged his body comfortably were expertly paired with soft leather riding boots. His shirt was a cream color, made of silk, and topped by a fiery red waistcoat with black lapels. A red satin ribbon holding his long hair back and black silk mask over his features completed the ensemble. 

 

Nothing about his clothes made him stand out, leaving him invisible to most everyone else. This was a good thing, because even with masks on he could make out some of the identities of the other partygoers. The chiseled jaw of the most popular actor kneeling suggestively before another man sporting the tell-tale hairstyle of a prominent politician. An international model who, at six-foot-one, could easily see over the crowd in her namesake stilettos. The playboy heir to the largest and most profitable corporation was scanning the room, looking for his next acquisition.

 

The one he hoped wouldn’t stand out was _ her,  _ though. Many others were wearing powdered wigs so her signature silver hair wouldn’t draw a second glance. And knowing her reputation was more protected than his own, he guessed she would be wearing a full mask instead of a partial one. Anything to keep her name off the tongues of the wicked. 

 

Her fame wasn’t the typical tinseltown fodder. Her father President Alfor had taken office when she was still a teenager, so she grew up in a different kind of limelight. Once she hit adulthood she took up many of his causes, working with several humanitarian groups while building her own career as a congresswoman. 

 

That was the reason Keith was most surprised by Lance’s offer to set them up on a date. She had openly protested his company’s involvement as a weapons supplier for the war with Daibazaal, accusing him of putting profits over people. Granted she’d also dated Lotor, the son of that nation’s president. The very man who had ordered her father’s assassination.

Keith was beginning to wonder if fucking men she hated was her fetish. Or maybe it was a setup, and she was looking to blackmail him? Still she’d gotten the coveted invitation, which was impossible without connections. Keith got his from Lance, who got his from his current girlfriend Pidge. Pidge’s brother Matt was one of the cofounders of the secretive group known solely by its codename “The Garrison”. 

 

So knowing that Lance vouched for the two of them was curious, because Lance had dated her briefly a year or so back. He was there after her nasty breakup with Lotor and she leaned heavily on him for support. That didn’t make for a great relationship apparently, and it ended rather abruptly after a few months. Still the exes kept in touch since the younger couple met while Pidge was her technical director. 

 

Apparently their closeness lead her to tell them about a certain...interest...in having a purely physical relationship with someone. Keith imagined the heartbreak she’d experienced from Lotor’s betrayal prevented her from trusting anyone. He’d been hurt by someone who used him as well, so they had that much in common at least.  For that very reason the idea of a semi-secret rendezvous with her enticed him. 

 

And, to be frank, she was a goddess. 

 

He’d pleasured himself to fantasies about her many times before. Every time was different, but it always ended with them together: falling asleep together, having breakfast together, spending the day together. Part of him wondered if she would simply walk away after the fact, or if he could convince her to come to his place later to sleep off the high of the evening.

 

He also wondered if he’d find her in the crowd that swelled as an apparent initiation was occuring in the middle of the floor. A rather drunk couple was getting down to business as chants of encouragement echoed in the hall. Keith thought that with any luck that would be the two of them later tonight, assuming she hadn’t chickened out on him.

 

A pointed tap on his shoulder snapped him to, causing him to nearly knock the drink out of a large man’s hand as he spun around. “Let me see your stamp,” demanded the stern woman who had sought his attention.

 

He held his left arm towards her to show the red lion that adorned the back of his hand. She peered at it closely, then nodded her approval. Taking him by the wrist she pulled him to the far side of the room where a small platform stood in front of the DJ booth. 

 

Despite not being able to see her face he was fairly certain she was not the one he was there for. She seemed older, more business-like. Her starched clothes reminded him of the governess that raised his adopted brother, and her cold glare sent a shiver down his spine as it invoked the memory of that nanny smacking his ass with her bare hand. Corporal punishment still excited him to this day, however, and the fear that coursed through his veins went straight to his loins.

 

He imagined that was intentional on her part, to needle at a man’s best hidden desires. Most likely she was the Mistress of Ceremonies, who made sure the proceedings ran smoothly and that all first time participants performed at their peak. He’d been made aware when he signed the disclaimer form what was expected of all newcomers, the most important being to put on a good show. 

 

Nerves started to get the better of him as he realized that he’d likely be expected to perform on the low stage to grant the crowd a better view. The air had been stuffy before, but now it was suffocating. His free hand moved to tug at the collar of his shirt, then to free the top button entirely. He wasn’t sure if that was what helped ease his breathing or if it was the sight of  _ her _ . 

 

“A-” he started, catching himself when the stern woman who’d dragged him over shook her head disapprovingly. Names were, after all, not allowed to be spoken in a place like this. 

 

Named or not it was certainly the woman he’d hoped to see tonight. Her hair was swept high onto her head, loose ringlets.framing her delicate features. The dress she wore was a strapless Victorian style, complete with sweetheart neckline and corseted waist that pushed her breasts nearly over the top of the bow that helped hold them in place. There was a sheer blue lace overcoat that flowed to the floor while the dress underneath was white satin trimmed with gold, with the split front revealing a short pink under-skirt that brushed the tops of her thighs. Her mask was ornate, with feathers sprouting from the top. The only parts of her face he could see were her eyes and lips.

 

Lips he wanted to devour.

 

Keith swallowed but the lump in his throat wouldn’t budge. She was more beautiful in person, despite not being able to see the whole of her face. Her bright eyes pierced his soul, but her body kept him alive. He felt every twitch as his vision swept over her from head to foot and back. 

 

No fantasy could have prepared him for this.

 

The mistress waited for them to signal their readiness before ushering them onto the stage. When she clapped her hands the music stopped suddenly, silencing the crowd. All eyes turned towards them, knowing smiles adorning the faces of the previously hazed. 

 

Keith’s heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he wondered if the crowd could hear it. For a moment his biggest fear was dying then and there, the newspapers having a field day with his untimely and unsavory demise. But then he looked back to her. 

 

Then he knew he was going to be okay.

 

Once they were alone on the stage his partner stepped forward, her chest brushing up against his as if issuing an ultimatum. The feel of her warmth bled through his clothes, burning his flesh. The heat of it was rising upwards, his face likely as red as his vest he was trying to remove. Luckily it was only two buttons and he dispatched it quickly, but his shirt proved more of a challenge. Desperately he ripped the fabric, exposing his aching chest to the woman before him. 

 

She responded with a smirk, letting her eyes slowly travel down his torso to his waist. It was then she pressed the palm of her hand into his pants, hitting the spot where his erection was growing. Nimble fingers easily freed it, sliding up the shaft as they measured the length of it. When they reached the tip she released it, leaving it to chase after her touch. Excited whispers filled the air as revellers waited for his response. 

 

Now Keith was ready. He reached for the satin tie of her dress and swiftly undid it, pulling at the laced bodice of the dress with a newfound determination. Roughly he pulled at the latticework to expose her breasts. His hands cupped them as he ran his thumbs over the velvet skin, her nipples growing harder under his touch. 

 

Soon he freed one hand to roam down to the hem of her dress, slipping underneath to find his prize for the night. Using the tip of his finger to run along her slit he could feel the wetness that proved she was as ready for this as he was. Her hip shifted slightly and he responded by jabbing his finger into her for a split second. Bright blue eyes widened but she remained silent, turning to the hostess.

 

Suddenly the lights went out, drowning the lower half of the room in pitch black darkness. Recognizing the cue Keith extended his arm upward, signalling his approval. At this moment his arousal was tempered only by his inability to see his partner’s response. The sound of swishing fabric concerned him that she may have abandoned him on stage, leaving him to the mercy of the crowd. Still he held out hope, silently willing her to stay a while longer.

 

When the light returned it was focused solely on the spot where they stood. Both of them. Her arm raised as if she were a queen directing her court. Her coat had been removed along with her overskirt, her exposed skin glowing under the attention of the other revelers. Applause erupted from the crowd, chants urging them to make good on their promise.

 

It was then that the thump of [music](https://youtu.be/dXMfdpjnAHU) filled the space as Keith slid his hands under her hips, lifting her up to wrap her long legs around his waist. Her arms slid loosely around his neck, leaving her breasts at eye level. The hostess stepped on stage briefly to assist them, her tight grip guiding Keith’s cock to his partner’s soft warm core before leaving them to the mercy of the music. 

 

The feel of his goddess overtook him, an audible sigh escaping his lips as she sunk onto him. Soon they were moving in rhythm with the song, feeling the energy it was giving off. His mouth quickly found a nipple to tease with his teeth and tongue. She responded by freeing his hair from the tie, her fists pulling on his long locks harshly as he sucked her harder in return. 

 

He knew neither of them would hold out long like this. Not when the excitement of their first time was being enjoyed by others. Not when every sense was filled with her. 

 

No, not filled.  _ Overwhelmed _ . 

 

Her leg muscles flexed under his grip, every rise and fall of her body sending a shock through his gut. Sharp nails carved the goddess’ commandments into his flesh, bleeding any impiety from his heart. He stood a sinner upon her altar who had no option but kneel before her to beg forgiveness. 

 

Carefully he sunk to the floor with her, placing his partner on her back as he raised one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Although this allowed him to sink deeper inside her the crowd grumbled at their inability to observe the proceedings. 

 

He wasn’t the only one who seemed to notice. The goddess responded, pulling him out of her to reposition herself on all fours. Keith barely waited for her to settle on her hands and knees before plunging back into her, his hips driving into hers erratically before once again settling into the beat of the song. From the corner of his eye he saw the congregation join him in worship, every single celebrant awash in her glory.

 

The sight of her was intoxicating. The deep curve of her spine every time he hit the right spot. The deep inhale every time she moaned with pleasure. The deep tone of her skin as it became damp with sweat. 

 

She was responding to his every move, bucking and grinding to gain the full length of him. He watched her fingers flex against the tile beneath her, stretching and curling as if yearning desperately for her release. Briefly she turned her face to him, mouthing the word  _ harder _ while snaring him with the eyes of Aphrodite herself. Keith acknowledged her command by slamming into her with every ounce of energy that remained, over and over until they reached their tipping point.

 

Her head flew back, her mouth slightly opened, as he thrust harder into her with the pulse of the music. Every inch of him was wrapped up in her, him growing harder as she grew tighter. As if on cue they reached their release together, grunts and moans escalating as the two climaxed to the final beats of the song. 

 

The crowd erupted into chaos, whoops and catcalls that felt oddly out of place amongst so many dignitaries. And yet the electricity that permeated the chamber only served to excite him more. His companion seemed to take notice of this- seeing as he hadn’t yet pulled out of her- rolling her hips slightly to see if he reacted.

 

He did.

 

Slowly her arm raised one more time, his following suit. As if on cue a roar shook the room as music once again set the rhythm. 

 


	2. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Masquerade Ball, Allura decides to learn more about her new suitor. But what happens when she goes about it the wrong way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kallura Smut Month prompts: (a loose interpretation of) Orgasm Denial, At Work, and a dash of Make it up to Me

Allura crossed her legs as she thought about that night at the masquerade ball, the dampness in her underwear making them stick to her thighs. It happened every time she was in _his_ presence, and even sitting in a boardroom to discuss plans for the new water treatment plant didn’t change that. She had declined his offer to stay at his place that night, realizing she would be making herself look too eager, and she couldn’t have that.

 

Instead she took him up on his other offer: to diversify Voltron into non-lethal industries, such as finding new ways to provide clean water. He’d seemed genuinely interested, smiling with satisfaction when she praised his work. Yet she still had good reason to doubt his intentions, considering he’d been her long-standing foe.

 

Now she was sleeping with the enemy.

 

Well, could be. Other than a few stolen moments where hands roamed under starched shirts and short skirts, they’d not actually fucked again since that night. Trust was her biggest concern. He was, after all, one of _them_.

 

Her diligence in vetting him provided some rather interesting information. He’d been adopted as a young boy by the CEO of Voltron after his father died putting out a fire from a test gone horribly wrong. His mother, however, was an unknown until Allura got some key information that concerned her greatly.

 

The woman was from Daibazaal, originally a member of their military and a trusted advisor to one of the most powerful generals. Allura’s blood ran cold at the revelation. After all Lotor and his father had done to her, to her family, to get caught up in that again would be madness.

 

She was so deep in thought she didn’t hear the question asked of her by her advisor, Coran. “Allura, are you okay if we start work on this next month?” he asked again, leaning in closer as if her hearing had been the issue.

 

Slightly flustered she nodded emphatically, the word “yes” exiting her mouth devoid of any sound. Quickly she gathered her papers as she cast a glance at her watch, indicating she was ready to wrap up the proceedings. Handshakes were exchanged as she penned her name to the agreement, right above his.

 

As she went to stand she heard her name being called. No matter how cool she felt towards her suitor she melted every time he said it, as if it were the name of his first love. Allura hated feeling this way because it made her waver in her determination to expose him as a traitor, should he turn out to be one.

 

Still she dutifully approached him, resting her armfull of documents on her hip. He smiled graciously at her, motioning with his hand towards his office door. Allura followed him into the drab room, which looked as if it had been decorated for a much older man. The dark wood paneling and oversized carved mahogany desk didn’t fit the personality of such a young, reserved, and handsome man.

 

_No, stop thinking that._

 

It was so hard not to, not with the way he looked at her. His eyes were such an unusual color, pulling her into them with no effort on their part. That night, seeing them through his mask, she had been mesmerized. Despite her intention to humiliate him by leaving him onstage, her body had decided it had other plans for which her brain was thankful.

 

Still she wavered when it came to getting to know him better. She’d sworn off relationships. No one could be trusted in her eyes, which is why her brief time with Lance ended with him walking away. Yet she was a woman who had needs, even if they were to be filled by her adversary. In fact it was better that way, there was no chance she’d become attached to him.

 

Admittedly it was harder than she’d anticipated. He’d never been anything but kind to her, going so far as to allow her investigators full access to his company’s books. When she spoke of her hatred of war he agreed, with the caveat that Altea needed to be prepared for when war came to them. His argument was solid, and in the end she had to agree with him. Since then they’d worked together to use Voltron to protect the citizens against disease and famine as well as an enemy’s weapons.

 

The second the door closed behind him he pulled her into him, his strong arms tight around her waist. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, searching her face for any sign of denial.

 

Instead of answering Allura rose up on her toes to meet his lips. The kiss was brief as she pulled away bashfully, unsure if she’d broken some protocol as he froze in place. “Sorry, I-” she started before being interrupted by him diving in for a deeper, longer kiss. This time neither held back as he backed her into the desk, her ass resting on the frame of the cluttered monstrosity.

 

Allura was scrambling to find an empty spot to place her folders full of papers when something caught her eye. The top half of a journal peeked out from under a pile of paperwork that sat precariously near the ledge behind her. That book was probably the thing she needed to determine just whose side the young CEO was on. Now she just needed to get a closer look at it, but how?

 

She didn’t have much time to consider her options, his hands busy working his belt as he stood in front of her. “Wait,” she insisted, her hand extended towards his chest as she dropped her own files on top of the other stack. “You’re at work, is this such a good idea?”

 

He smirked at her, answering with an air of confidence. “Do you realize how much work we just created for everyone?” he asked teasingly. “They’re not going to approach either of us for the rest of the day so they can clock out on time and be home for dinner.”

 

The tension lessened a bit, yet Allura still worried about the situation as a whole. As amazing as the sex was with him she didn’t want to take a risk having it too often. Yet a quickie might work out in her favor, if she played her cards right. Standing abruptly, the congresswoman turned around and leaned over the desk, her ass tantalizingly close to his groin. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her pencil skirt, pulling it up to her hip bones to reveal red lace panties.

 

His hands smoothed over her skin before pulling her underwear to her knees. A finger teased her nub before probing her opening for wetness, eliciting a deep hum as she swayed her hips in turn. As the anticipation reached its peak he stopped suddenly, causing her to turn her head his direction.

 

She found it odd that his face looked just as confused as hers, prompting her to ask him why he stopped.

 

“Do I need to grab a condom?” he asked somewhat hesitantly.

 

Allura shook her head. “I use birth control, remember?” She’d had to acknowledge that the night of the ball, surely he hadn’t forgotten.

 

His eyes darted to the side, as if he didn’t want to proceed with the questioning. “I mean, have you had sex with anyone else since then?” he asked, shifting awkwardly under her gaze.

 

“No, of course not,” she answered rather tersely, for some reason angry at the accusation. Then she remembered they weren’t actually dating and found herself thinking the same unpleasant thought herself. “Wait, have you?”

 

His hands flew up, waving anxiously. “No, absolutely not!” he responded emphatically. “I’d never do that to you.”

 

Allura cocked an eyebrow, somewhat befuddled by his answer. If they weren’t dating what could possibly be stopping him from being with other women? A sense of satisfaction made her grin as she turned back to face the leather chair where he usually sat. A chair she wanted to do dirty things with him in.

 

Leaning over until her breasts were pressed against the hard wood she waited for him to make a move. “Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to fuck me?” she asked impatiently when he took longer than her liking to react.

 

Immediately she felt the tip of his cock pressed against her opening, rubbing into her juices to give him enough lubrication to push into her. He only went far enough to stretch her, leaving the bulk of her core aching to be filled and causing her to whine in frustration. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice tinged with concern. “Do you need to stop?”

 

Vexed at his lack of awareness she slammed herself back into him, taking the length of him in one thrust. She heard a groan as he stumbled back slightly. “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,” she muttered before pulling forward to repeat her assault.

 

He got the hint.

 

Soon they were fighting for control, both of them using every ounce of energy to overcome the other. The friction was delicious, the pace maddening. Allura could feel his erection growing harder as the speed increased. Realizing they were both close to climax she discreetly placed her hand on the stack of papers, sliding them forward in one swift movement to send them crashing to the floor.

 

As she suspected he never slowed down, seemingly unfazed by the mess she’d created. He simply leaned on top of her, his weight preventing her from pushing back. Brushing her long hair to one side he pressed his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, forcing a gasp as he alternated between nips and licks.

 

Typically Allura would have had a difficult time cuming in this position, but when she remembered that they were fucking in his office it spurred her on. There were dozens of employees right outside the door, any one of them potentially walking in on them at any moment. It was almost as exciting as having sex in front of a crowd of people. The memory of that night, of him ravishing her twice, fueled her excitement.

 

Mere seconds later she was burying her face in her hands, attempting to muffle the screams that were rising from her chest. Just as she was about to cum he pulled out of her, smacking her lightly on the ass as he pulled her skirt over it. Her mind raced as she wondered if he was going to just leave her there like that. Neither of them had climaxed, that she was certain of, so when he abandoned her to enter his private bathroom she was confused.

 

She righted herself to pull her panties back up, then smoothed the skirt over her legs as she prayed no telltale wrinkles were visible. Quickly she realized this was her chance to steal a glance at the journal. She hurried to the other side of the desk and crouched down to grab it. The moment her hand touched the leather-bound book she heard the click of a doorknob. Thankfully it was just him returning from the washroom; he walked back into the office, tossing a damp towel in her direction.

 

“Go clean yourself up.”

 

Allura winced at the stern tone he used to speak to her. It lacked the concern she’d grown accustomed to and seemed to be more of a command than a request. Still she decided to follow his lead. After all he may have had a reason for his behavior that didn’t involve her at all.

 

“Sorry, I was just going to clean up the mess I made.” she responded in an attempt to sound nonchalant about the situation. “I just need a minute.”

 

Instead of answering her he simply reached across the desk to press the intercom. His secretary answered immediately, agreeing to go fetch him a cup of coffee from the employee lounge.

 

When he looked down at Allura she was surprised to see that his eyes were rimmed red, as if he’d been rubbing them. “You might want to hurry if you don’t want my secretary to see you like that.”

 

Allura looked back at the pile of scattered papers before grabbing the towel and heading into the bathroom. She cleaned herself up in a hurry then returned to the office to see him finish stacking folders on his desk. He’d done it so quickly she couldn’t help but wonder how he’d managed to get them sorted properly. She also cursed her luck at not being able to sneak away with the potential answers to her most nagging questions.

 

Not missing a beat the young CEO picked up one stack of papers and brought it to her, handing it over unceremoniously. On top was a post it note he’d scribbled something on, but she didn’t have a chance to read it before his assistant knocked to announce her presence. Allura thanked him for his time and slipped out into the waiting area, taking a moment to catch her breath before rushing to catch the elevator.

 

It wasn’t until she reached her car that she was able to read the note. Not that she’d call it a note, it was more like a ransom letter.

 

_9 pm_

_1 Garrison Avenue_

_Apt P_

_elevator at side entrance_

_Use the keycard in the red folder_

 

She was confused for a moment, wondering if this was a date or a meeting. Recalling his sudden change of mood made her shudder a bit. Why did he stop? Was he teasing her, or was he angry with her? The entire drive home she was so deep in thought, the commute itself a blur. In fact everything she did was on autopilot: making tea, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating dinner. Anyone who asked her what she did for the four hours between arriving at her house and leaving for his apartment would be answered with an honest “I don’t know.”

 

Allura finally came to her senses as she stood shivering outside the high-rise apartment building where he lived. Her decision to wear only a pink lace bra and thong panties under a heavy trench coat was not her best idea, but that spoke to the state she had been in all afternoon. Even the stilettos she wore were out of season and yet she’d chosen them because heads would always turn whenever she wore them. That and the fact that they put her closer to eye level with _him_.

 

The entrance he’d instructed her to use was difficult to find. A lone armed guard stood at attention despite the lack of people in the area. She presented her ID and waited somewhat impatiently while he called upstairs to confirm that she was indeed welcome. It irked her that her host hadn’t bothered to alert the watchman of her pending arrival, which would have eliminated the need for her to stand in the cool night air any longer than necessary.

 

Once she had been buzzed in she entered a small foyer with no other exit save the elevator. A swipe of the keycard granted her immediate entrance and the lift only had two buttons. The lower one was marked with a “G”, the upper a “P”. Considering the height of the building she surmised there must have been around thirty stories and no buttons for any of them. That could have only meant one thing.

 

_Penthouse_.

 

When the doors of the elevator swished open she was facing him as he stood across the room, his back leaning casually against the wall. He’d also changed clothes, now wearing a casual button-down shirt and black jeans. His hands were tucked into the pockets, his shoulders set. The mood was more formal than she’d hoped considering what had happened earlier that day.

 

The room she had stepped into appeared to be a sitting area off the bedroom, sparsely appointed with a matching couch and chair. A single table was set between them, and on it was one item. Allura gasped when she saw it, realizing he’d caught onto her plan. No explanation was going to get her out of this one, that much she knew.

 

Looking back at him her heart froze. Instead of anger she saw pain. His eyes were even redder than before, as if he’d been crying. Allura cursed herself for having caused it. Her mind wanted to comfort him but her body wouldn’t respond. Heavy limbs held her in place as she contemplated her next move.

 

He beat her to the punch, walking over to the table to pick up the book and offer it to her. “Take it.”

 

“I- I don’t want to.” No, she wanted to. At some point that had been her mission. Yet she knew that taking it meant that was the only part of him she’d get to keep.

 

With that the young executive flung the book at her feet before sinking into the chair, his head in his hands. His fingers moved to his temples, massaging them as he reclined in the seat. “You can take the book and read it yourself or you can ask me what you desperately need to know,” he said quietly before lifting his eyes to meet hers. “I trusted you.”

 

Allura felt her legs go weak as she struggled to find the words to redeem herself. After a moment of silence she simply squatted down to pick up the book, never breaking the distant connection between them. His eyes widened as he sucked in air through clenched teeth, leaving Allura to wonder if he was frightened or angry. It seemed to take every ounce of restraint for him not to move, relaxing only when she tossed the book back onto the table in front of him.

 

Crossing the room to stand in front of him, she leaned over until her nose nearly touched his. “And I said I didn’t want it.”

 

Time seemed to stop for a moment, neither seeming to know what the next move should be. The tension was palpable, creating an atmosphere that was equal parts challenge and invitation. Both required the other to make the first move. The one who would break first would be the one to submit to the other, which was a difficult scenario for two strong-willed adults. Allura decided to up the ante, stepping back to remove her long coat.

 

The response to her wardrobe choice was positive, but not productive.

 

As would be expected of such a powerful man, negotiations were going to likely swing in his favor. Allura accepted the loss graciously, extending a hand to the victor. Pulling him up to face her she felt flush with the sudden heat of his body pressed against her own. A smirk formed on his lips as his hands grabbed her ass, pulling her in even tighter. His bulge pressed into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Earlier today he’d asked her the same question. This time she asked him. Perhaps it was a sort of apology for her behavior, she couldn’t say. However his response was to answer with actions instead of words, his lips softly lighting on hers for a brief moment before pulling away. Joy bubbled up as she realized he’d accepted her apology. It was at that moment she realized something she hadn’t noticed before.

 

She had fallen in love.

 

The thing she’d wanted to avoid, that she’d sworn off for the rest of her life, had overtaken her. Now she stood before the man she was willing to give her heart to-- despite her best efforts to sabotage any relationship between them. Her hands slipped behind his head, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. A tingling sensation began at her lips and worked its way through her body. Her head felt light from lack of air as neither of them pulled away, instead allowing hands to roam freely.

 

Never breaking contact, they walked in sync to the bedroom until the backs of his knees met the mattress, folding him backwards onto the bed as Allura fell on top of him. Her skin felt like traces of electricity flowed wherever his hands moved. He skillfully unhooked her bra to gain access to her breasts, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh as his tongue circled her nipples. Every noise she elicited as he sucked on her seemed to encourage him to do more.

 

Finally he rolled them over, giving her access to the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers nimbly undid each one before moving to his jeans. With a bit more difficulty she managed to free his erection, her hands smoothly stroking him. Quickly he righted himself to disrobe, letting the discarded clothes fall where he stood before taking care of the last remaining item his lover was wearing.  

 

Allura had been naked with other men before and was always embarrassed by it. But somehow, some way, her shyness disappeared with him. Perhaps it was because she was more ashamed of her behavior towards him than of her body; perhaps it was because she was more comfortable around him than the others. Either way she didn’t hesitate, reaching for his arm to pull him back down on top of her.

 

The feeling of skin-to-skin contact was intoxicating. Once again their lips met, flames licking at a candle. Soon they were melting together as their bodies pressed even closer, a futile attempt to leave no part of them wanting. Allura’s hands slid up his back and over his shoulders, kneading his muscular arms. In return his fingers slid between her legs, teasing her opening until she whimpered for more.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked in a low whisper, as if there was a room full of people who might hear.

 

“The thing you did to me, earlier today?” she answered as she nipped at his ear. “That was cruel. I want you to make it up to me.”

 

Once again he rose from the bed, this time pulling her up with him. Turning her towards the large floor-length windows, he guided her so that her palms pressed against the cold glass. The view from there was breathtaking, especially since it was the tallest building in the city. As she was taking in the scenery she felt his arm behind her knee as her leg was lifted to hook inside his right elbow, granting him unrestricted access.

 

Slowly he pushed into her from the side, the angle stretching her in a new and interesting way. Allura placed her hands on the back of the armchair beside her, leaning on it for balance as he began to thrust harder. Never before had a man felt so right inside her and she savored every moment of it. Screams echoed off the bare walls as he pushed deeper with every thrust. Sweat-soaked skin enhanced taut muscles as breathless pants signaled their release.

 

Earlier in the day her heart had wavered and left her wanting. This time, though, there was no stopping until they were both satisfied.

 

Later that evening, as they drifted off to sleep, Allura couldn’t help but think back to the night they’d first met. The mask he wore then hid his face but not his heart. That was something he’d always been willing to show her. Unfortunately it took her this long to realize she was seeing his true self.

 

She was seeing the real Keith.


End file.
